Found Enemies
For the similarly named level in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, see Memories. Gabe Logan: "Teresa, I'm inside Lian's room." Teresa Lipan: "Tell her we got there as soon as we could." Gabe Logan: "Someone's here. Going silent. What the hell? Who are you? Who are you working for? Where's Lian? You're not with Kudrenko, and you're not with al - Jamil. That means we're on the same side, so talk." Trinidad: "Spetsnaz patrols - - - - return every hour." Gabe Logan: "Then you better talk. Fast. Or d'you want to be hauled off to one of Kudrenko's gulags?" Trinidad: "I'm looking for Shen." Gabe Logan: "Who?" Trinidad: "There's no time. You must follow me. Then we talk. Come now, or we both die." Spetsnaz: "Intruders located!" Trinidad :"It's too late! Take cover!" Plot synopsis Gabe arrives inside Lian's room, and Teresa tells him to inform her that he got there as soon as possible. He hears something behind him and hides behind the door. Trinidad suddenly enters, swinging a knife at his neck. He counters the blow, but she tries again. Finally gaining the upper hand, he disarms her and throws her onto the bed, before cocking a pistol and aiming it at her head. Realising she is neither with Bitar nor Kudrenko, this means she is on Gabe's side. Just as he presses her for information, she divulges that the patrols return every hour. Gabe orders her to talk, fast, or be handed to one of Kudrenko's prisons. Trinidad finally spills the beans - she is looking for Shen, but Gabe does not even know who she is talking of. She tells him there is no time - he must follow her, and only then will she talk. However, a Spetsnaz bursts the door open and alerts his allies to intruders. Gabe and Trinidad take cover. The game transfers control to the player at this point, with enemies firing on Logan and Trinidad. Gabe kills the enemies and goes down the hallway, battling Spetsnaz as they arrive. Eventually, Trinidad asks for a boost so she can bring them through the ceiling, but when Gabe pushes her up, she runs off. He tells Teresa she ran off, and is informed that she is their only lead, so he decides to trace her position. He takes out a few more Russian guards, before climbing into the second level himself. Here he has to keep Trinidad alive, so he takes out groups of Spetsnaz assaulting her with his IR goggles. After a few waves are dead, Trinidad opens a vent for Gabe, who crawls towards her. Trinidad asks Gabe what happened to him - guards attacked her and she had to take cover. Gabe had disappeared when she went back. She cuts Gabe off when he tells her to forgive him for not believing her, and says that the rooftop is close to them. A group of Russians attack the duo, and are killed. Trinidad later asks Gabe to give her another boost up the stairs, but Gabe tells her she will not go first this time. He has her move a safe and climbs up to the roof, where another horde of thugs ambush them, with snipers as well. She then tells him to jump into the canal when the enemies are dead and Gabe calls it a nice plan. Gabe takes cover behind a barrier but Trinidad comments that reinforcements will arrive and it's suicide to go his way. She wants Logan to follow her, but Gabe protests that to go with'' her'' would be suicide. Just then, somebody shouts for troops to the roof and Trinidad asks Gabe if he's used to trusting women. She leaps into the water below and Gabe reluctantly follows just as more enemies arrive at their position, weapons blazing. Hidden Evidence * When you start, go back to Lian's room and look in one of the corner of her room. There will be a hidden evidence lying on top of a cupboard. * Before you boost Trinidad, go to the adjacent room and ask her to help you move the cupboard that is blocking a door. The hidden evidence is lying on one of the corner of that previously blocked room. * When you reach the rooftop and after defeating all of those guards, before leaving the area, check the corner of the rooftop near the door (the door that you enter to reach the rooftop). There will be a dead body and a hidden evidence on him. Trivia * This is the first mission to introduce context sensitive actions at the very start, the other being Trinidad. However, this mission has fatal results and Gabe will be killed if the player fails to hit the buttons, while Trinidad allows one to stay alive even if the button is not pressed * Trinidad's quote of 'We don't have time to screw around!' seems to be a reference to Omega Strain, where commanding officers often tell the player to hurry up due to time limits. * The sequence of Trinidad running off when she has been boosted to the roof is similar to Mara Aramov toying with Gabe Logan, helping him at one point and then running away the next minute. * First and only mission where you can 'convert' enemies into friendly units. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions